


The Homecoming

by Looney_Moon_Beam



Series: Obsession [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Begging, Breathplay, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Dirty Talk, F/M, One Shot, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Private security, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Looney_Moon_Beam/pseuds/Looney_Moon_Beam
Summary: Alternate Universe where Shield is a Private Security firm and Bucky is hired on by a high class business man as security detail for a dinner party. Kat just got home from college in time for the party and can't keep her eye's off of him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Obsession [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929208
Kudos: 11





	The Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Originally wrote this for a different fandom but then realized I liked it better for Bucky and felt like I could do more with it in the Avengers fandom.

I used my key card to access the penthouse my dad was currently living in, shifting the bag higher on to my shoulder. The doors were stopped suddenly from closing by a large hand, and the door opened revealing a tall, broad-shouldered man with sparkling blue eyes, dark hair and some slight scruff. Those eyes scanned me slowly and a small smiled formed on his lips. I took a step to the side as he stepped on and two other bigger men joined him."

"Floor?" I asked after clearing my throat, he had an intense vibe coming off him, his eyes moved to the panel quickly and then back to me,

"I'm here to see your father, I'm with Shield," his voice tugged intimate parts of me, and I had to compose myself. I just looked forward with a nod, not saying another word to this handsome stranger. The doors eventually opened, and I moved quickly out and towards the living room,

"I will let my dad know you're here," I said without looking back at the men, I stopped by my room to drop my duffle bag and then headed further down the hallway to my dad's office. I tapped lightly at the glass door before pushing it open, "Hey daddy," I smiled, he responded with an even bigger smile, 

"Kat, I wasn't expecting you until tonight,"

"A friend gave me a lift,"I went and hugged him, "oh, by the way, you have three very intimidating men waiting in the living room from Shield,"

"Ah yes, they are here to talk security for my dinner tomorrow. Could you show them in? Charles is out running an errand for me,"

I nodded and made my way out to the living room, "Follow me," I locked eyes with him again making my breath hitch, he began walking towards me with the grace of a predator and I couldn't help but notice a flash of metal. What should have been a hand was metal, he motioned for me to lead with the shiny hand. I knocked on the glass and swung open the door, my father hung up his phone and stood with a smile,

"James, so good to see you again," he shook the man's hand, "I see you have met my daughter,"

"Please, call me Bucky, sir. I have, but have yet received a formal introduction," those blue eyes locked on mine again,

"Sorry, very rude of me," I held out my hand, "I'm Kathrine,"

"Pleasure," his grip was firm and warm,

"I'll be in my room dad," I nervously pulled my blonde hair up into a ponytail, "We can catch up later,"

"I just called Kelly, she'll be here in half an hour to have you try on dresses for the dinner," I nodded and walked out.

I was getting my room reorganized, after the staff had brought my stuff up from college, when there was a knock on my door. I opened it expecting Kelly but found Bucky there, "Oh! Hi,"

"I have to do a check of all rooms," he had that sly smile on his face again,

"I'm pretty sure no one is hiding in my room," I chuckled nervously,

"I know, but I have to check the whole floor and assess how many men I need to establish for tomorrow. I promise to be quick,"

I moved aside and motioned him in, "Sorry about the mess, just got back from school today,"

"Which school?" he was slowly walking around the room,

"As private security, shouldn't you know that already?" I teased, he raised an eyebrow,

"I do, but I'm trying to be polite," he flashed a thousand-watt smile,

I blushed, "MIT," I only came up to his shoulder and he seemed to fill the spacious room, "Engineering,"

"Hmm," he stopped and seemed to be studying me again. I suddenly felt very self-conscious in my ratty jeans and pull over hoodie, especially when he was dressed like freaking Christian Grey, in his well-tailored suit that hugged his body VERY nicely.

A knock on the door frame pulled me from our staring contest, it was Kelly, she was pushing in a rack of dresses, "Sorry, hope I'm not interrupting anything,"

"I was just leaving," He moved towards the door, "See you tomorrow, Kathrine,"

~~~Next Night~~~

Kelly just finished up with my hair leaving it down with soft waves and handed me a pair of silver Louboutin's. I had on a navy blue cocktail dress that came up mid-thigh with a silver and amber choker with earrings that matched.

"Kat you look beautiful," my dad gushed as I walked into the living room, he was overseeing the last minute set up. I noticed Bucky talking to one of his men and I had to tear my gaze away,

"Thanks dad," I leaned up against the bar next to him, I noticed a flash of a gun on Bucky's hip, "Isn't armed guards a bit much?"

"I'm going to have some very prominent people here tonight, sweetie," he patted my shoulder, "I don't expect any trouble, but you can never be too safe," he walked off quickly to one of the decorators. I turned to the bar tender,

"Bourbon, neat," He nodded and set a glass down,

"I would not have taken you for a whiskey girl," Bucky walked up next to me, with the heels on I was almost eye level with him. He leaned against bar close to me his metal hand resting on the top tapping his fingers lightly,

"As long as it's not Scotch, never acquired the taste," Our eyes locked as I took a sip.

"To each their own," his voice seemed a bit deeper and something creeped into those shocking eyes that made me look away, "You look ravishing, by the way, doll. I had a feeling there was something hiding under those baggy clothes yesterday,"

"Are you saying I looked like shit yesterday?" I finished my drink sitting the glass down, before I realized it, his breath was in my ear,

"Not at all, if anything it made me want to undress you and see if my assumptions were right, but we had been interrupted," a strong hand teased the skin right at the hem of my dress. He pulled away with a hum and winked as he walked away, thankfully my father hadn't see the interaction. I tapped my empty glass signaling a refill trying to regain my composure.

A couple of hours later I was sitting down a few seats away from my father, he was talking business, so I played nice and talked to the bored looking wives. I kept locking eyes with Bucky who was standing off behind my father, he was severely distracting. The heated look in his eyes had me rubbing my thighs together and squirming in my chair. My father stood and announced a toast to some new business partners and had us move to the library for the rest of the evening for drinks. I excused myself from the wives and headed towards the bathroom.

I walked out of the restroom with my shoes in hand, I was a bit out of practice with heels and needed a break, and headed towards the dining room, where I found Bucky looking out the window overlooking the skyline,

"Aren't you supposed to be guarding the dinner guests?"

"Your father wanted me to watch over you," he turned towards me with that devious smile,

"It's not like I'm a high value target," I laughed grabbing my drink from the table, "I feel like congressmen are held a little bit higher in standards than an Engineering student," I downed the last of my drink. He slowly moved towards me,

"I'm just following your father's instructions, he pays me to watch you. And I do not mind watching one bit," he was now standing right in front of me. He took the glass from my hand and sat it on the table, and his other hand cupped my chin making me look up at him, "I've been doing my best to keep tonight professional but all I can keep thinking about is bending you over this table and fucking you senseless," his mouth was hovering over mine. My brain went blank when his mouth crashed against mine, and pressed me up against the table, his cool metal hand gripped my thigh and pinned it to his hip. His hand that was cupping my chin moved and dug into my hair as his tongue invaded my mouth deliciously. A throat clearing made him pull away, it was Charles with staff behind him waiting to clean the room,

"Sorry Charles," I said flustered. I slipped back on the shoes and patted my hair back into place and headed towards the library.

After a couple more drinks I walked up to my dad, "I'm going to bed dad, have fun,"

"Good night, princess," he kissed my cheek and nodded towards Bucky. My heart rate sped up a bit as I walked past him as he held open the door for me. He quietly followed behind me as I walked down the hallway, I could feel his gaze on me.

I pushed open my bedroom door and left it open basically inviting him in. After hearing the door close, I felt a firm hand pushed my hair to the side and felt it quickly remove the necklace and he tossed it onto the nightstand. His mouth was then working the column of my neck making me moan softly as he slowly unzipped the dress, 

"Loose the shoes," he purred along my throat as my dress slid down my body, I quickly kicked them off as I stepped out of my dress and felt my back side slide down his front, he spun me around and hungrily consumed my lips once more making me moan. He roughly pinned me to the wall, rattling the paintings, and lifted me up by my ass making me wrap my legs around his hips. I couldn't help but grind up against his clad erection making pathetic mewing noises, all I can say it's been a bit since I last got laid.

"Bucky," I groaned as I dug my hands into his hair when his mouth latched to my throat, his groin effectively had me pinned to the wall and his hands groped at my bra unlatching the front so he could run his calloused hand over my sensitive breasts. He let out a grunt and gripped my thighs tightly and lifted me from the wall to deposit me on the bed, where I scrambled to get my bra off. He pulled off his jacket and let it hit the floor before he was back between my legs. His mouth moved masterfully on my throat as I fumbled with the buttons of his shirt and pushed it open sloppily, my hands trailed the rippling muscle of his chest and abdomen and began working on his belt.

He let out a throaty chuckle as his large metal hand gripped both my wrists and effectively pinned them over my head, "Ah, my little kitty Kat, so eager,"

"Please," I whimpered arching my hips up against his, he just let out another groan,

"You sound so delicious when you beg," his blue eyes were blown from lust and they burrowed into mine, "How badly do you want this?" he ground his groin against mine, my breath hitched at the feeling of the hard bulge against my thinly clad slit, and his free hand trailing across my breasts.

"So bad, please," I went to struggle my hands out of his grip so I could touch him, but his hand tightened, his free hand trailed down my body and delved beneath the hem of my underwear. I gasped and arched when the nimble fingers trailed across my sensitive bundle of nerves,

"So wet for me," he purred, "I watched you squirm in your chair all through dinner," his face was just inches from mine now, "I knew you were just wet and aching for me," he pushed a single finger into my folds making me moan, "That light blush along your cheeks, those heated glances you shot me," he moaned as he sunk a second finger into me, he was pumping slow but deeply, my brain was just lost in the sensations that I couldn't verbally respond with words. I moaned and arched against his hand, "You are definitely a sight," his lips crashed against mine again. I felt those fingers curl up inside me stroking that wonderful spot up inside me, my whole body felt on fire and my breathing getting heavier. His lips pulled away but remained a breath away, "Look at me Kathrine," I hadn't realize that I had shut my eyes, I opened them to find those blue orbs digging into mine, "Cum for me," he growled, his thumb began working on my clit, my whole body was vibrating and my mouth opened in a silent scream as I felt the wave crash over me making me shake. My voice returned and I was moaning loudly as my body clenched around his fingers,

"Good girl," he pulled his fingers from me and released my hands. I laid under him breathing heavy with a thin sheen of sweat covering my body. He sat back on his heels and while our eyes were still connected he licked his fingers clean making me shiver again. He chuckled and licked his lips and before I realized it, he flipped me over onto my stomach and with a strong arm scooped up under me and had me on my hands and knees. He ran a hand down my spine to my underwear and with nimble fingers pulled them down, "Stay like that," he commanded. I felt the weight on the bed disappear but then I heard the wonderful sound of a belt being pulled from the loops and tossed onto my desk chair and the hard thud of his gun being set down on my nightstand.

I felt the weight return with his bare skin just barely brushing my thighs, and then something warm and thick rub up against my sensitive folds. I let out a little whine and pushed back but I felt him pull away with a chuckle, "Ah ah ah," he moaned, "Beg." that one word held so much weight,

"Please Bucky, please fuck me, I want to cum around your cock," my face was flushed from embarrassment and lust, "I need to feel you inside me," I whimpered, "I need you, please,"

"Well how can I say 'no' to that?" In one solid, quick movement I felt his length slide into me making me cry out. Holy crap, he was so big, I never felt this full before. I could feel my body still spasming around him from my orgasm and just trying to adjust to his size,

"Fuck," I mewed out finally.

He groaned in response, "You're so fucking tight," his hands were holding my hips tightly. He pulled out slowly reveling in the feeling of my body gripping at him, only to slam back into me forcing a gasp, his grip tightened as he slowly began his harsh thrusts. One of his hands gripped the back of my neck as he began to speed up his movements, which milked groans from me loudly. With a growl he pulled me up so my back was flush with his hard chest and his prosthetic hand wrapped around my throat, "You're going to have to keep it down, doll, or daddy is going to hear his little princess getting fucked," his voice was dark and held an edge to it and I nodded but his thrusts just felt so good. Suddenly I felt his grip tighten enough to cut off the sounds but not my air way completely, It's like you're inviting me to be rough with you," he gritted out as his thrusts became harsher making me whimper, "Is this how you like it? Do you like to be manhandled?" My body was tightening around him my climax was building, apparently I did like to be manhandled, he groaned at the feeling. His grip tightened even more now completely cutting off my air way, and my hands went to grip his as it was clenched tightly to my throat. My head felt like all the blood was rushing to it and my groin at the same time. His pace was now brutal and was growling in my ear, "I'm going to fill your tight little pussy. You feel so good around my cock, I can't hold back much longer," and just as my eyes began to flutter, my vision beginning to darken, and that coil in my core was about to release, he let go of my throat and the sudden intake of oxygen to my body pushed my orgasm over the edge. His hand covered my mouth as I cried out in pleasure, my body convulsing in his grip, with a guttural groan he bit into my shoulder and I felt his member emptying into me with several jerky strokes. We collapsed on to the bed and he was on all fours over me while I was a shaking on my stomach under him. He pulled his softening member out of me with a groan, he rolled off the bed and began buttoning up his shirt. I just laid there in orgasmic bliss watching him moved gracefully around the room, pulling on his pants and re-holstering his gun. He flashed me that wicked smile before walking out, probably to take up post outside my room like he was supposed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Breath play responsibly people, it can be great if done properly but it can be dangerous if done incorrectly.


End file.
